marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Clinton Barton (Earth-14042)
Hawkeye is the one to warn the Avengers about Senator Robert's plans. After his warning, the team moves safely to one of Anthony Stark's penthouses in Japan. Steven Rogers (Earth-14042) offers Hawkeye to join the team, but, he declines due to his determination to take the corruption out of S.H.I.E.L.D. When Ed began to feel useless to the team, Hawkeye confronts him and threatened to take away his DISK. In reality, however, this was a trick to provoke Hulk into admitting he considers Ed a great partner, giving the boy more confidence. Afterward, Hawkeye gave Ed a ride to the space center where the other Avengers were fighting Graviton. After Loki was initially defeated by the Avengers, Hawkeye sought out Spider-Man to tell him the good news that S.H.I.E.L.D. was operational again and that the superhero registration act was very likely to get overthrown now that Loki's alter-ego, Senator Robert, had gone missing as well. When Red Skull and Hydra became a threat, Hawkeye teamed up with his old partner Falcon to rescue the scientist Bridget Chan, who had been abducted by Hydra, from a Hydra base. In the mission, Hawkeye was confronted and seemingly killed by Crossbones . Later, when Captain America and Chris attacked the Gaia Anchor guarded by Baron Zemo, Zemo pretended that he had taken Hawkeye hostage, frozen in ice, but this was later revealed to be just a hologram, leaving the fate of the actual Hawkeye unknown. When Red Skull used the Dimension Sphere to make Hikaru his servant and used him as a hostage to force Thor to kill his fellow Avengers, Hawkeye revealed himself to be still alive. He had managed to defeat Crossbones during their fight and D-secured him. Then, in order to get close to Red Skull, he faked his own death and disguised himself as Crossbones. He shot Red Skull in the back and showed him Crossbones' DISK. Hawkeye then joined the Avengers and other heroes to take out Red Skull's giant robot and defeat the villain once and for all. After Nozomu Akatsuki returned from the Dark Dimension as the villainous Ronin, Black Widow and Hawkeye were tasked with capturing him. They soon discovered that Ronin had no memories of being Professor Akatsuki. That is until Akira. while worrying about his partner Iron Man (who had lost consciousness due to the dark energies from the Dimension Sphere) unknowingly used his bio-code to trigger Ronin's memories. Ronin told Black Widow and Hawkeye that they needed Dr. Strange to save Iron Man. Hawkeye shared this information with the Avengers and helped them get Dr. Strange's DISK back from Manino Giordani. Hawkeye also participated in the final battles against Dormammu and Loki. He helped defend the Helicarrier against Dormammu's army of Mindless Ones when they came to destroy the 10 laser cannons that the heroes intended to use against Dormammu , and tried to help the Avengers fight Loki when the latter stole Dormammu's powers for himself. Hawkeye was last seen among the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and other heroes after Loki was defeated. | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of Clinton Barton of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Trick Arrows | Transportation = | Weapons = Hawkeye's Bow | Notes = * He is voiced by Eiji Takemoto. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} es:Clinton Barton (Tierra-14042) Category:Barton Family Category:Archery